Operation: SCARY
Spooky Creepy Abominations Roughhouse Youth Operation: SCARY is the Halloween Special for the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008 in October. Operation: SCARY was posted on October 1, 2012. After a long hiatus, it was completed on January 2, 2013. Summary Halloween has come, the one day a year when Darkrai and his Nightmares are free to roam the Earth with no limitations, playing tricks and spreading fear to children. And as such, the citizens of Nightmare Land are quite excited. Down on Earth, children are also getting prepared for their trick-or-treating night, and Nolan York struggles between doing his usual Sandman duties, or going trick-or-treating with his son (as Batman and Robin). But little do Darkrai and his Nightmares know, an evil force is working in the shadows. Count Dracula and Jack O. Lantern make their grand return from the Underworld, having created a replica of the Grim Reaper's scythe. As Nolan goes trick-or-treating with his son and his friends, he is forced to leave them and join up with Yuki and Crystal as they chase after Jack O. Lantern downtown. They fail to catch him as he unleashes a spell into the heavens, spreading across the world, which turns everybody into their Halloween costumes. Afterwards, Nolan is then attacked by Dracula, who believes Nolan to be Batman himself. Nolan is able to escape with Danika's help, but Dracula falls in love with Danika as a result. They return home, and Nolan tells Dillon to stay home as he goes to The Q. Meanwhile, Crystal Wickens, who has become a real witch, meets Scary Godmother, and she brings her to her home on the Fright Side. Crystal explains her little dilemma while Scary teaches Crystal how to use real magic. At Quahog, Nolan is attacked by vampires, but his son and his friends come to help. Jack Skellington then arrives to take them to Nightmare Land, so Darkrai can explain about the curse and how to get rid of it. They then learn that Oogie Boogie escaped from Nightmare Prison and has kidnapped Sally, Jack's girlfriend. In the Fright Side, Scary Godmother and her friends try to return to Earth, but they are captured by Harry the Werewolf, who's turned traitor. Darkrai, Nolan, and the others return to Earth only to be ambushed by Dracula's skeleton soldiers. Meanwhile, Jack O. Lantern has captured Virginia Stork, and Dracula presents her to the main group he sucks her blood. However, he failed to turn her to a vampire, as Virginia was vampire-blooded. However, they watched as The Gang - in the form of apes - ran by, and Dracula decided to suck Kaleo Anderson's blood, for he was part-Nightmare. Having drunk Darkrai's blood, making Kaleo a vampire, Dracula became Nightmare King, and had them all locked away. Meanwhile, Crystal and the Fright Side gang are rescued by Sector W, and Crystal then engages Harry in a fight. Nolan and his group escape afterward as Dillon and Jack Skellington battle and defeat Oogie Boogie, rescuing Sally. They return to Earth to stop the wedding between Dracula and Danika, whom Dracula had already kidnapped. They get to Gallagher Elementary, where Dracula is hosting the "wedding." Mario shows up just then and gives Nolan a special sword made from vampire weaknesses. They go inside and have a song battle against Dracula, but in the end, Danika escapes using shadowbending. Nolan and Dracula have their final battle on the school's roof, and Dillon helps his father by shining the spotlights on Dracula. Dillon then gets preoccupied battling Jack O. Lantern, falling into the school. Jack gets defeated by laughing hysterically as Zach Murphy slips around, allowing Crystal to take his scythe. Crystal then casts the Expecto Patronum up through the clocktower, weakening Dracula, and allowing Nolan to finish him. Afterwards, Crystal casts the spell to end the Curse of Monsters, changing everyone back to normal. Bosses Operation: SCARY is the first of the Nextgen Series to have a variety of bosses. The first one being Harry the Werewolf as Crystal Wickens and the broommates escape from the Fright Side's dungeon in their quest to assist the heroes on Nightmare Land. The second boss was a song battle with Viridi's Spydermankey, battled by Chris, Zach, Maddy, and Facilier, who easily defeat it. Game Over Scenes "Vonce I have drunk your blood... Danika vill be ''mine."'' - Dracula 1. "Your blood vill be excellent sustenance...'' Batman."'' - Dracula 2. "Perhaps vhen you are a vampire... you vill sing better." - Dracula; death during song segment. "SO LOOONG, JACK!" - Oogie Boogie; death during Dillon's stage. "Your taste is tangy, Ms. Wickens. Perhaps if I try you with tart?" - Harry; death during Harry boss. Characters *'Nolan York' *Dillon York *Danika Anderson-York *Crystal Wickens *Zach Murphy *Maddy Murphy *Darkrai II *Customer Service *Jar Jar Blinks *Jack Skellington *Scary Godmother *Harry the Werewolf *Mr. Skully Pettibone *Orson, Ruby, and Max *Bug-a-boo *Jack O. Lantern *Count Dracula Halloween Costumes *Nolan York as Batman *Dillon York as Robin *Crystal Wickens as a witch *Cheren Uno as Link *Panini Drilovsky as Panini, from Chowder *Mason and Haruka as a tiger and dragon *Zach and Maddy as also a tiger and dragon *Chris Uno as a lion (Simba) *Anthony McKenzie as Frankenstein *Sally Harper as a rag doll (reference to Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Harvey Harper as a polar bear *Fybi Fulbright as a bat *Aranea Fulbright as an angel *Lola and Terry as Terriermon and Lopmon *Leanna Andrea Grayson as Raven *Lee Andrew Grayson as Beast Boy *Lin Bei Fong as a Goron *Hoagie and Abby as Prince Naveen and Tiana (the frogs) Songs This Is Halloween (opening sequence) I am the Night (Dracula vs. Nolan) I am the Night (continued) (Dracula falls in love with Danika) Scary Godmother's Domain (Scary Godmother's song to Crystal) We Are One (Chris's song to Maddy) Hail Viridi (Viridi's song) Dracula and Danika: The Requiem (Dracula and Danika's "wedding") Category:Stories Category:Nextgen Series Category:Songs Category:Size-changing Fics Category:Viridi Saga